Sea What I Found
"Sea What I Found" is episode number 3.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description A treasure map leads to underwater idiocy. It’s sink or swim in this underwater adventure. A treasure map leads to underwater idiocy and painful death. (DVD) Plot Early in the morning, Russell wakes up to his parrot alarm clock and goes to the closet to change peg legs. There's a knock at the door and he opens it to see Lumpy, eager to go fishing with him. At the pier, while Lumpy and Russell are fishing, Pop and Cub decide to go see the ocean view through binoculars. Pop sees some dolphins, so he holds up Cub to the binoculars to see them. Suddenly, Pop sees Disco Bear strutting in his speedo with a boom box. Distracted, disturbed, and disgusted by this sight, he points the binoculars up straight towards the sun, which burns Cub's eyes right through with its magnified rays. Pop, noticing Cub's death, runs from the scene. As they leave, Lifty and Shifty appear with a crowbar. Lifty tries to break the money box loose, while Shifty sees Lumpy reeling in a message in a bottle. Lumpy opens it to find a treasure map, with a treasure chest located next to a large X. Shifty tells Lifty to look through the binoculars with him and they both see the map. Russell and Lumpy decide to go treasure hunting and Lifty and Shifty decide to follow them. As the twosome pack everything up on Russell's ship, Lumpy sees water moving outside a window. This makes him seasick and he throws up, but it turns out he was just looking at a washer Russell is pushing outside the window. The two take off and pass by a yellow submarine still on the surface, where Disco Bear sunbathes. Lifty and Shifty steal the submarine and submerge it, lowering Disco Bear in the water. He is impaled through the torso by the periscope when it shoots up out of the water. When Russell and Lumpy reach the spot of the treasure, Russell goes down into the water with an old fashioned diving suit. He wears a large brass helmet over his head, where he receives oxygen via a hose leading up to the boat where Lumpy turns a handle to pump air. Russell monitors his air level by a gauge on his wrist and indicates he wants more air by tugging on the hose which rings a bell for Lumpy. Russell finds and picks up the treasure, but Lifty and Shifty quickly push him away and steal it. Russell let's out a long, drawn out "Yaaaaaaar!" as he falls slowly to the ground through the water, while Lifty and Shifty pass the time by playing chess while waiting, along with a crowd of fish watching them. When Russell finally lands, Lifty and Shifty swim back to the submarine with the stolen chest and quickly ride away. Russell, angered by this, grabs sea creatures and uses them to create a small underwater vessel to chase Lifty and Shifty's submarine. When he tries to move, however, the ship breaks apart. To add injury to insult, the sea creatures he used in the construction of his boat gang up and attack him. When the dust settles, Russell realizes that he's almost out of oxygen. He anxiously pulls on the hose, ringing the bell and waking up Lumpy who proceeds to turn the oxygen handle. Russell continues pulling the hose, not getting any oxygen. Lumpy suddenly realizes he's standing on the hose, causing a huge bulge of air to remain stationary. He lifts his foot, causing the large air bubble to inflate Russell's body and detach the hose from the machine. The hose flails wildly and cuts Lumpy and the ship to pieces. Lumpy's remains float down past Russell, who begins floating upwards. He screams as his body inflates further, until his muscles break through his skin due to decompression sickness. Russell's now dead body floats to the surface, where two dolphins begin to toss him like a volleyball. Back in the submarine, Lifty and Shifty open the chest and fill their pockets with gold. The submarine begins floating over an underwater volcano, causing the pipes to burst and parts of the submarine to collapse. Lifty gets pinned under a beam and Shifty, more greedy than concerned, takes the bracelets from Lifty's arms and puts them on his own. Lifty can only look on as his heartless brother heads for the exit. The submarine becomes extremely hot, causing the bottom of Shifty's feet to get stuck to the ground. He can't get through a doorway due to the weight of the gold he's carrying and his bulging pockets. The gold on his body and in his hat begins melting, slowly covering him in gold and burns to death. The submarine explodes and Lifty makes it out alive. He sees Shifty's golden body float downward and his greed leads him to grab on. He can't lift the weight, however and his hand gets stuck, dragging him down to the bottom of the ocean where he drowns. On the beach, Cuddles can be seen walking on the shore, when suddenly, a bottle featuring the treasure map washes up. Excited, Cuddles opens the bottle, and pulls out the map. Near the "X," there's a picture of the dead Lifty and the solid gold Shifty, representing the treasure. Moral "There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Deaths #Cub dies when the sun's ultra-violet rays, magnified by a pair of binoculars, burn through his eyes and brain. #Disco Bear is impaled by his submarine's periscope. His remains were eaten by seagulls. #Lumpy gets his arms and legs cut off by an air tube. He eventually dies from blood loss or lack of oxygen when he falls to the ocean. #Russell expands from an air blast Lumpy pumped through the air tube and suffers decompression, causing his muscles to expand through his body. He eventually dies from this. #Shifty is covered in molten gold after it all melts from the intense heat of the lava. #Lifty drowns in the ocean. Goofs #Russell's eye patch switches from his right eye to his left eye after Lifty and Shifty steal the treasure. It changes back when he begins using sea creatures as tools. # Russell's eyepatch is torn up after he is attacked by sea creatures, which is impossible as his helmet would have had to be broken open. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometime during continuous shots. #The flailing hose cuts off Lumpy's left antler, but his left antler is in place as he sinks in the ocean. #When Shifty tries to get through the door, one of his legs is out of the door. When he starts getting covered in gold, however, both of his legs are out of the door. #When Shifty's body first sinks down, his legs are bent, and is facing to the left. When Lifty grabs it, Shifty's legs are almost completely straight, now facing to the right. When Lifty dies, Shifty's legs are bent again while facing the left side once more. #Lifty has Pac-Man eyes when Shifty snatches his jewelry and Shifty has Pac-Man eyes after the submarine blows up #Russell's washing machine is on, even though they show no sign of it being plugged in. #When the submarine rises to watch Lumpy and Russell, Disco Bear's remains disappear. #The front part of Lifty's skin should have been stuck to the floor. #The electric eel that appears in this episode looks more like a moray eel. Further more, electric eels don't live in oceans, but in South American rivers. #When Lifty and Shifty sink to the bottom, for a split second you can see Lumpy's body lying beside them, although Lifty and Shifty died far away from where the location of Russell's and Lumpy's deaths. #When Disco Bear gets impaled by the submarine scoop Disco Bear's heart and chest went in the air and they disappeared and when they fell down they appeared again. #After Lifty dies, he is supposed to let go of Shifty's golden-encased figure and drop to the sand. #The melting point for gold is 1,948 degrees F (1,064 degrees C). Lifty and Shifty should've burnt to death instantly. # Even thought the gold Shifty stored in his hat and arms are not touching the boiling hot sub, they somehow manage to melt. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "See what I found." * Pop looking through the holes in Cub's head where his eyes should be is a nod to the movie Jeepers Creepers. *Disco Bear's yellow submarine is likely a reference to the Beatles' song of the same name. *In other episodes, Russell can hold his breath underwater, considering he is a sea otter. In this episode, however, he requires air pumped into a diving suit. This could, however, simply be because he was underwater for a prolonged period of time in this episode. *When Lumpy opens the door to Russell's house, he says to Russell "Hey! Ready to go?" *When Russell finds the treasure chest, it is held by what appears to be a human skeleton. *The scene where Shifty walks away from Lifty and the floor starts to melt might be a reference to the movie Volcano, or the movie, "The Core". *When this episode aired along with ''Doggone It and Concrete Solution on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "The Third Degree". Lifty and Shifty, Pop and Cub, Cuddles, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Lumpy and possibly Cub die in all three episodes while Pop survive all three episodes. Also, Lifty & Shifty die twice and Cuddles (debatably) dies once. *After Lifty and Shifty thumbs up and leave the view finder, the view finder itself resembles a smiley face, after Lifty and Shifty destroy it, the view finder resembles a frowning face. *The music from this episode was used in two Arcade Games ("Going Overboard" and "On Thin Ice"). It can also be heard at the end of YouTube Copyright School. *This was the only episode that Disco Bear appears without any females. This doesn't happen again until A Vicious Cycle. *This episode doesn't have females. If you count Giggles' cameo appearance as a bobbling hula girl in Don't Yank My Chain, then this would be the first TV episode without females. *Disco Bear is somewhat indirectly responsible for Cub's death since he distracted Pop. *This is the first time Disco Bear is seen with chest hair. *Pop and Cuddles are the only survivors of the episode, and are also the only survivors of Doggone It and Letter Late Than Never. *If he did not die in Concrete Solution, this is the first (and only) time Cuddles has a survived a full TV episode. *This marks Shifty's most torturous death to date. *The title for the conglomeration of this episode must be a reference to the movie of the same name. It can also be a pun on the name of the American group established in 1963, The Three Degrees. * The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Cub's death. * There is a pair of women's pumps in Russell's closet... h my f Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes Category:The Third Degree